


Night View

by sexyblueeyeddevils



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyblueeyeddevils/pseuds/sexyblueeyeddevils
Summary: "I'm not the easiest person to get along with.""Seem pretty easy to me." He smirked deviously.One thick brow arched as a devilish smile tugged at one side of his lips. "Hmm. Got me all figured out, do you?"Makoto licked his lips, "Something tells me you are full of surprises."Sousuke leaned forward. "Wanna leave and find out?""Thought you'd never ask."
Relationships: Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whooooo!! The sugar daddy/baby/escort fic absolutely no one asked for >_<
> 
> It was supposed to be a SHORT one shot...ppsshh! ANYWAY, here is another multi chapter story. Hope yall enjoy!!

Green eyes peered over clasped hands. “So, tell me. Do you do this often?”

“Eat dinner? Yes, when time permits.”

The young man chuckled lightly and picks up his glass of sparkling white wine. “I mean, picking up young men.” He brought the glass to his lips as his eyes connected with those across the table.

“Not so often." The older man’s voice rumbled. "When my schedule permits.”

He liked the sound of it. It suited him. The dark-haired man set down his whiskey tumbler. “Tell me about your other clients. Do they treat you well?”

“Well enough.” Emerald orbs roamed the room. Light laughter from other patrons filled the glitzy atmosphere. He was definitely under dressed, still in his work clothes. His suiter insisted they meet shortly after he left work giving him no time to change. He assured him his attire was appropriate. He strongly disagreed. “No one has ever wined and dined me to this extent before.”

“That’s unfortunate. You should be treated like the gem you are, Makoto.”

The younger man laughed heartily. “I am a gem now, huh? Hmm, that’s a new one. And just why am I so special, Mr. Yamaz—”

“Sousuke, it’s just Sousuke.” He motioned for the waiter. “Would you like dessert?”

“Depends what’s on the menu.” He looked over the dessert menu, flashing a charming smile to the server, Makoto placed his order. Sousuke ordered a cappuccino. “This late?”

Caribbean eyes fixated on his own as he handed over the menu and the waiter departed. “I have work to do.”

“Pulling an all-nighter?”

“Possibly.”

“That sounds promising.”

“You want to drop the act?”

“Do you?”

“Unfortunately, this is me 24/7. I’m a workaholic, I have a few close friends, and I hate socializing. I like the finer things in life because I can afford them. However, they are not a necessity.” They waited for the server to place their order on the table and walk away to resume their conversation. “To thoroughly answer your previous question, no, I do not seek out the comfort of younger men often. I am a busy man. I do not have such luxury as time on my hands. Only on the rare occasion when that itch needs to be scratched do I use this service.”

Makoto scooped up a dollop of chocolate mousse. Slowly dragging the spoon past his lips, savoring the flavor on his tongue and the look in Sousuke’s eyes. “I’m a kindergarten teacher. I love kids, but like you I don’t have much of a social life. It gets tiring having my student’s moms hitting on me constantly, married or not. I do this because I want a bit of adventure. I’m bored and crave a walk on the wild side, you could say.” He brought another spoonful into his mouth. “Plus, teacher pay is shit.”

“Then quit.” Sousuke sipped his drink.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I love my job. It’s just missing the perks.”

“Of a rich older man?” Sou smirked.

Makoto giggled. “Something like that?”

Setting his cup down, he eyed the stunning younger man across from him. “Are you ready to go?”

“Whenever you are.”

Sousuke paid, standing he gestured for Makoto to take the lead. Once they were out on the bustling streets, he looped his arm through Sousuke’s. “What are we going to do now?”

“How much time do you have?”

“It’s a three-day weekend. I’m all yours.”

Makoto looked through store front windows as they strolled passed. The older business man scrolled through his calendar. Calling his secretary a few minutes later to clear his schedule until Tuesday. “I need two tickets to Fiji…yes...just the weekend. Excellent. Thank you. You do the same.”

Makoto stared wide-eyed. “We’re going to Fiji?” His voice pitched higher at the end.

“Yes. Flight leaves in a few hours. We should head back and pack.” A sleek black car pulled up to the curb next to them. Sousuke opened the door and ushered him inside.

“I don’t have anything to wear." Makoto lowered his voice so the driver wouldn’t hear. "I wasn’t prepared for this.” 

“You’re about my size. I’m sure we can find something that fits you.” Sousuke’s face was stoic, his eyes held a glint of mirth in them. “You wanted adventure.”

“You’re serious.” Sousuke nodded. “Do you do this for all your prospects?”

He smirked at Makoto’s use of words and shook his head. “First time. Guess we both need to live a little.” Sousuke’s grin grew, pulling wide across his handsome face, stealing Makoto’s breath from his chest. This man’s smile should be illegal. It was obvious that he didn’t do it often due to his natural frown, but when he did, he was gorgeous. Not that he wasn’t before, but now he was god tier hotness. _No. No attachments. They had a contract. This was a new relationship—not even that—it was a partnership._

Makoto returned his stunning grin with a sunny smile of his own. “So, when do we leave?”

“In three hours.”

“Three hours!” Makoto tittered in disbelief. “Holy shit.”

“Excited?”

“Flabbergasted, but yes!”

Makoto's impressed gaze swept over the penthouse Sousuke called home. _Jesus. This guy is loaded. If I play this right, I could pay off all my student loans._

“Make yourself at home. I’m going to change and throw a few things together. Any preferences?” Sousuke had ditched his jacket and tie, working on the buttons at the cuff of his shirt.

Makoto watched his hands with interest. “What, no cuff links?”

The older man huffed a laugh. “They’re pretentious and a pain in the ass.”

“Can you, um, roll your sleeves up?” Makoto unconsciously licked his lips, eyes focused as Sousuke indulged him, deftly rolling one then the other. _Fuck._ He ogled those powerful forearms as Sousuke stuck his hands in his front pockets causing his shirt to stretch tight across his chest. Biting his lip, he finally tore his eyes away from Sousuke’s well defined upper body and looked up. Amusement played across those striking features. “Sorry, I, uh, have a bit of a forearm kink.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Sousuke smirked and disappeared into the interior of the room.

Makoto refocused on the cityscape outside the large wall of windows. There was a small terrace he didn’t dare go out on, choosing to take in the view from inside.

‘Makoto”

He turned to see the other dressed down, but still looking like a million bucks. Dark jeans and a black linen button up, sleeves notably rolled up. _Nice. Very nice._

“Would you like to change?”

Makoto stepped closer. Damn he smelled good, _expensively_ good. “Wanna dress me up in your clothes? That’s pretty possessive, dont’cha think?” He teased.

“Would rather fuck you up against that window, but we have a plane to catch, and we haven’t discussed that part of our contract.”

Heat immediately pooled in Makoto’s groin. The tone, the words, that deep fucking voice. How were there not people lined up, presenting themselves, just begging to be dicked down hard by this man? 

Makoto tried to remain composed. “No, I suppose we haven’t.”

A smug smile crept across Sousuke’s face as if he could read Makoto like a book. “Let’s get you dressed up first before we get you undressed.” He held his arm out for Makoto to go first into the bedroom. Emerald eyes narrowed slightly as he walked past him, head turning to look over his shoulder as he moved further into the room.

Sousuke led him to his enormous walk-in closet. “I grabbed a few things; shorts, shirts, etc. Feel free to choose anything else that appeals to you.”

Makoto paused and turned around to him, brow cocked.

Sousuke crossed his arms (purposefully, _the bastard_ ), and strode from the closet. Damn this man looked just as mouthwatering from the back as he did from the front. “Only what’s in the closet, Tachibana.”

“That’s awfully presumptuous of you.” Makoto called after him.

Before he could react, Sousuke had him lifted up on the island in the middle of the room, rattling its contents as he crashed their lips together firmly. Makoto’s fingers dug into his bulging biceps; strong hands at his waist stabilizing and keeping him in place. Sousuke’s tongue slipped past eagerly parted lips, tasting the sweet remnants of chocolate mousse on the other’s tongue. Pulling away, he nibbled Makoto’s succulent bottom lip between his teeth before releasing it. He chuckled as Makoto followed after him. “Do you want to see Fiji?”

“Yes.”

“Then pick something.” Sousuke growled and squeezed his hips. “We both want the same thing.” They were definitely NOT talking about the island anymore. “We can discuss it more on the flight there.”

“Yes sir.”

Sousuke pecked his lips once more. “Good boy.” He ran his hands over Makoto’s thick thighs before putting space between them. “Get changed quickly.”

“Wouldn’t want to disappoint daddy.” Makoto’s voice dripped with honey.

The older _gentleman_ ran his tongue over one of his canines. “No, you wouldn’t.” He headed out of the bedroom. “Times ticking, Mako!”

“You didn’t tell me this was a private plane! Sousuke, this is too much.”

“Clearly, you did not read the fine print.”

Makoto huffed. “No, I read it. I wasn’t expecting to be whisked away to a tropical island.”

“This isn’t what you signed up for?”

“Yes, but still.”

Sousuke stared at him with intense fascination. Elbow propped on the armrest, cheek resting against his closed fist.

“What are you thinking?”

“I think you are too innocent for this line of work. How long have you been doing this?”

Makoto leaned back in his seat. He chose a simple white v-neck tee that exposed his collarbone, with weathered light-colored jeans. “Almost three years. If I’m to be honest, previous clients have never gone to these lengths before. Usually, it’s a nice dinner or a couple of coffee dates here and there.

I listen to their life story pretending to give a shit. We have sex, they pay me. Occasionally, I’ll receive gifts to come see them again when they are “lonely”, or their wives are out of town. I can’t begin to tell you how many expensive watches I have. I’m and elementary school teacher. I don’t need gifts; I need my bills paid.

Do I like having sex with older men who can’t get it up or cheat on their spouse, no.”

Makoto paused thoughtfully for a moment. “Sometimes I’ll get the client that just wants to be held. Appreciated and fawned over because they’ve been abandoned, knowing their significant other is out with someone else. It’s sad really. Having to pay someone to just hold them while they cry it out, wondering where they went wrong.”

He took a deep breath, switching gears as he crossed his legs. “And then you come along. Absolutely gorgeous, albite a tad grumpy.” A small smile tugged Sousuke’s lips. “You could literally have anyone you wanted, but you’re antisocial and seem to be married to your job. How old are you again?”

“Forty-two.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I take very good care of myself.”

“Except you don’t get laid often.”

The older man chuckled. “Well, there’s that.”

“So why do _you_ look for,” Makoto held his fingers up ‘quote unquote’, “sugarbabies?”

Sousuke was amused by Makoto’s candidness. “Since we are being so frank, I have a lot of money and I like to fuck younger men.” Arms resting on the smooth cream leather, he laced his fingers together. “I have no interest in selling you a sob story, there is none. I came from a good background. I have very loving parents. I enjoy the work that I do, perhaps a little too much. I just don’t like people. I don’t have time for games.

I’ve entered these types of relationships, if you will, because we both know why we’re here. It’s a business. Both parties agree to certain terms. You provide a service; I pay you for your time and services rendered. It’s a simple transaction. Did you read my profile?”

“Yes, I did.”

“It’s all right there. No hidden agenda.”

Makoto’s lips pulled up on one side. “You make it all sound so bland and boring.”

“I can assure you; it will be anything but.”

He tittered lightly. “Clearly.”

“I’ve never actually whisked anyone away to a foreign country before.”

“So why me?”

“Why not?”

“True but answering a question with a question is not an answer.”

“I like your wit.” Sousuke shifted in his seat getting comfortable as the plane left the runway. “You have a certain aesthetic I’m attracted to that’s fairly hard to find in this region.”

“Is that all?”

“And you flirtiness. It’s not over the top.”

“Speaking of tops, do you bottom?”

“No.”

“Never?”

“Not once.”

“Good. So, you know what you are doing.”

“You better fucking believe it.”

Makoto suppressed a smile as the flight attendant brought them beverages and warm towels. The light blush on her cheeks indicated she heard the latter part of their conversation. “Thank you.” She met his gaze briefly as his hand grazed hers. The tint on her cheeks growing darker before she returned to her portion of the cabin. “Look what you did.”

“I did nothing but engage in a little Q & A from a very inquisitive handsome young man.”

“This is going to be a great relationship.”

“I certainly hope so.”

Two hours into their flight, Makoto started yawning.

“The seats recline back and pull out if you want to sleep. We still have a way to go.”

“That would be rude.”

“I’m not offended. I’ll probably do the same shortly.”

“Are you lying?”

“No, if we sleep now, we will be less jet lagged when we land and can enjoy a lovely breakfast overlooking Fiji’s magnificent landscape.”

“What do you want to do when we get there?”

“We have two full days, so whatever you want.”

Makoto removed his shoes and reclined the seat, proceeding to get comfortable. Sousuke called the attendant for a couple of pillows and blankets. He covered the younger man with the blanket as he snuggled into his pillow. “See you in Fiji.”

“Good night, Sou.”

He smiled gently, dimming the cabin lights. “Good night, Mako.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i would like to make an apology to KonekoHime, who most certainly asked for this daddy au. My sincerest apologies, my sweet <3 
> 
> Chapter2 of my one shot..heehee...what a joke. anywho, enjoy!!

They were in awe as they disembarked the plane. The atmosphere was stemming with island serenity and tropical energy. “Oh my God. Sousuke, can you believe this? Are we still dreaming?”

“This is amazing.” They were greeted by the gracious people of Fiji before being shuttled to their private resort.

Makoto sat in wonder staring between the man at his side and the beautiful scenery outside. Sousuke was having a hard time tearing his gaze away from Makoto’s exuberant smile and bright meadow eyes to look at his surroundings.

“This is so awesome, Sou. Did you see this? Oh, look at this! Oh my God!” Makoto went from room to room in uncontained excitement. “This is incredible. Look at this view!! The water is so blue. This is just—”

Sousuke watched him flutter about “—breathtaking.” He had just enough time to catch the armful of Makoto the young man flung at him. Pressing their lips together, he could feel the smile spread on the others face.

“Thank you for bringing me here. I will treasure it as long as I live.”

“Thank you for agreeing to come.” Sousuke pecked his soft lips. “What would you like to do first?”

Makoto drew back, keeping his arms looped around the older man’s neck. “I want to eat. I am starving.”

“I’ll order in.”

“Then, I want to dive into the ocean. And I want to snorkel. You can see everything so clearly.”

“I think that can be arranged.”

“I want to lay on the beach and wade in the water with you.”

“Anything else?”

Makoto played with the neatly cropped hair at the back of Sousuke’s neck. This close he could see the very fine lines near the corners of his eyes and the slight crease between his brows where he constantly scowled. “I want you to fuck me. Tie me up, gag me, spank me, choke me. Anything you want.”

Sousuke released a pleased hum. “What if I want to worship you and tell you how beautiful you are? Draw your orgasms out for hours while littering your skin with tender kisses and soft bites?”

Makoto’s eyes went doe-y at his romantic sentiment. _Thought so._ His voice light and dreamy. “That would be nice too.”

“I want to ruin you in the best way possible, Makoto. But you should be cherished first. Plus, I would rather do the former at the penthouse.”

“Oh?”

“I really want to fuck you against that window.” Makoto grinned and chuckled deeply. “Let’s feed you first and you can tell me all about your dark side.”

Makoto took his dip in the tepid turquoise waters as they waited for breakfast. If this wasn’t heaven, he didn’t know what was. He easily convinced Sousuke to join him. The water was refreshing and calming after their long flight.

Rejuvenated, they ate breakfast by the waters edge. Both told stories about their youth. Makoto liked to talk. Sousuke liked the sound of his voice as he chattered. He liked his laughter even more. Makoto was good at putting people at ease and connecting with them. He could easily see how he would win over damn near anyone he came in contact with.

“Makoto, what if I told you I wanted to be your only client?” He sipped the freshly squeezed juice waiting for a reply.

Popping a piece of mango in his mouth, Makoto thought on it. “For how long?”

“Depends on if you want a short term or long term commitment. I enjoy your company. I don’t say that lightly. Usually, when I find something I like I go after it with the full intention of making it mine.”

“You don’t like to share.”

“No, I do not.”

“I have six steady clients now that I see several times a month. I need a time frame.”

“Let’s start with three months. I have a busy schedule, so it wouldn’t be as often as your other patrons. However, I will need you available for when I do have free time. I can promise you, I will make it more than worth your while.” Sousuke reached for his phone. “Give me a figure.” He could see Makoto calculating what he would be missing from his other clients for the next three months. “Makoto, just give me a number.”

“25,000.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s a lot.”

“You are lowballing your worth. How about I double that?”

Makoto choked on his toast. Sousuke pushed a glass of water towards him encouraging him to take a drink. “I can’t accept that.”

Sousuke set his phone back on the table. “Too late.”

“I haven’t even said yes yet.” Makoto set his drink aside.

“Say yes, Mako. I’ll give you time to settle with your other partners first. I don’t want to have to compete for your time.”

Makoto licked his lips and looked out over the pristine water. He turned back to Sousuke’s unreadable gaze. “You don’t hear no often do you?”

“I hear it plenty. I just know how to get what I want.”

“What do you do again?”

“I specialize in company mergers and acquisitions.”

 _Shit, guess you don’t._ Makoto bit his lip. “Give me a week. I already have plans I don't feel comfortable cancelling.”

“Take two.” Sousuke’s eyes focused in on the way he worried his lip. “You keep doing that, I might reconsider waiting until I get you back home.”

Makoto released his lip opting for his drink instead. Sousuke enjoyed the pretty blush that colored his cheekbones. “I’ll revamp our contract when we get back. Right now, I want us to enjoy our time on this exotic island while we can.”

“Living in the moment?”

“I struggle with that concept being my business is all about the future.”

Makoto stood from his seat rounding the table. “So, Mr. Yamazaki.” Sousuke pushed back from the table as the young man came to stand between his knees. “You’ve acquired my time for three whole months. I’m officially all yours. We keep pussyfooting around this subject, but what do you want to do with me?”

Sousuke looked at the beautiful man before him. Tanned, well-toned body on display. Thick powerful thighs on legs that went on for days. He’d already gotten more than a glimpse of those broad shoulders and mouthwatering ample backside. Letting his eyes roam further up, he was met with a devilish grin that had no business being on that sweet angelic face.

“Well, to start, I’d like to run my hands over your honeyed skin, see if you’re just as tan under these shorts.” Makoto hooked his thumbs in the side pulling them down an inch revealing a sliver of pale skin. Sousuke smirked. “Very nice. That’s one curiosity solved.” Makoto straddled his leg as he put his knee on the chair. “Next, I want to feel the weight of that thick cock you’ve been hiding on my tongue. And at some point, on this trip, I’m burying my face between the cheeks of that fabulous ass of yours.”

Makoto’s eyes dilated with want. Was it his words or just the man in general that made him want to beg for everything he just said. “When do we start?”

“No marks, correct?”

“Not for the next two weeks.”

Sousuke began his journey by skimming his hands up Makoto’s firm thighs, running his fingers up under his trunks as far as the fabric allowed. “Could I convince you to not wear clothing on this trip?” Makoto cocked a brow. “At least when we aren’t in the public eye.”

He stepped back and dropped them without a word. They maintained eye contact as long as Sousuke dare before letting his gaze drop. _Mmm, very nice indeed._ “You are such a good boy.” 

“Not always.” Makoto took his hands and placed them over his abdomen. “I like to act out.”

“How so?”

“I like to push boundaries. Be a little slutty. I’m a bit of a brat sometimes.”

“Is this what you think I want?” Sousuke’s hands roamed freely, eliciting a soft gasp from Makoto as he grazed his palm over his half hard length.

“I know its what you want.” He leaned forward bracing his hands on either side of the chair. Bringing his lips to brush the outer shell of Sousuke’s ear. “I’m really good at reading people.” He let his hand travel up over firm pectorals.

“Do you want to be pampered and disciplined?”

“Whatever you need.”

“That’s not what I asked.” He wrapped his hand around Makoto, stroking him slowly.

“Yes.” He shuddered.

“Yes what?”

“Do you want me to call you daddy? Sir? Master?”

“I really want to hear my name fall from those delicious lips of yours.”

“Ha—Sousuke.” Makoto puffed, fully erect. “I want you to make me yours.” Sousuke rubbed his thumb over the head, his blunt nail under the crown. Makoto gasped his name again, lips parted, head tilted so he could watch Sousuke work his cock. Biting his lip, he looked up to see those intense teal eyes staring heatedly at him.

“You and that lip.” He rasped. “Come here pretty baby.”

“You think I’m pretty?” Makoto closed the distance.

“I think you’re gorgeous.” Sousuke sealed their lips together. He coaxed a sweet moan from the other’s throat as he ran his thumb into his slit. Makoto parted allowing Sousuke to chase his tongue back into his mouth. The large hand at his waist smoothed over his skin reaching around to grab a handful of cheek, pulling him closer.

Makoto leaned back as Sousuke broke away, swooping down to lick at the bead of fluid from the tip of his cock. He moved his hand lower to fondle his heavy sac. Makoto straightened, watching Sousuke engulf his length in one smooth motion. God, he loved a man with a big mouth who wasn’t afraid to use it for what it was really made for.

“Fuck.” He threaded his fingers through Sousuke’s thick hair, gripping onto the arm that held him close. He let his head fall back. Never in a million years did he think he’d be standing in the most exotic location he’d ever been, sun caressing his face, while the sexiest fucking man he has ever met sucked his dick like it was his God given right.

Opening his eyes, they drifted to the sultry warm island waters. It dulled in comparison to those of his lover’s electric crystalline stare. He looked down connecting their gaze. Makoto’s hips stuttered not ready for the intensity of his stare. Sousuke sucked him all the way in and swallowed, dragging a whined from the younger man’s throat.

Makoto rolled his bottom lip between his teeth. The hand on his ass tightened its grip. The other dipped between his legs rubbing his puckered hole. He moaned Sousuke’s name loudly. Pulling back, Sousuke licked a strip across his length before taking his head between his lips and hollowing out his cheeks. Makoto jolted and cried out. Popping off, he swiped over the engorged bulb. “I want you to come in my mouth, and then you are going to suck it off my tongue.”

The younger man whimpered. “Please?”

“Thank you for asking so nicely.” Sousuke went back to work bobbing his head on Makoto’s straining cock.

“Sousuke, l-look at me again.” Those stunning teal eyes turned up to him, a low growl intermittently cut off as he continued swallowing him down his throat. It was more than Makoto could handle. He panted heavily, “C-coming—” Sousuke pumped him as Makoto spilt into his waiting mouth, coating his tongue with his essence. The younger man jerked with sensitivity as Sousuke wrapped his lips around the tip, milking him entirely until Makoto released his hair.

Sousuke swallowed most of what he gave him, leaving enough for him to follow through with his demand. Makoto gripped his chin, opening his mouth wide enough for him to lean forward and dipping his tongue into the pool of come that remained. Sitting back, he made a show of curling it back into his own mouth, licking his lips before diving back into Sousuke’s.

Crawling into his lap, Makoto reached into Sousuke’s shorts tugging him free. Twisting his wrist as he stroked his cock languidly, he sucked Sousuke’s tongue into his mouth on a moan. Strong hands migrated from his waist to tangle in his messy strands. Sousuke positioned his head the way he wanted, deepening the embrace, over taking the kiss.

“Faster.” He breathed against Makoto's lips before continuing the lazy roll of tongues. Makoto gripped him tighter as he pumped him faster. He could feel the rise and fall of Sousuke’s chest as his breath quickened. The hands in his hair loosening, Makoto moved back to watch Sousuke’s expression as he came.

Brows pinched slightly, eyes squeezed shut, his mouth hung open as he panted through his silent orgasm. Makoto slowly worked him through it, bring his hand to his mouth when Sousuke was spent. Those soft teal eyes opened to see him licking his fingers clean.

“You are a piece of heaven, Makoto.”

Makoto was not nearly done with him. “Kiss me again.”

They made out lazily until room service came to collect their dishes. Makoto donned a towel and found his way to the overwater hammock, waiting for Sousuke to place their lunch order and join him. They laid close as the hammock swung gently, stroking light touches over each other skin. Conversation easy between comfortable silence. That is, until Makoto decided to lean back deliberately tipping then into the inviting water below.

Sousuke emerged first flinging his hair out of his face. Makoto’s bubbly laughter sang out as he popped out of the water throwing his head back.

“Brat!”

“I told you!”

Not to be outdone, Sousuke grabbed Makoto’s face in both hands bringing their lips together. Waiting for him to relax into the kiss, he quickly twisted his body falling back into the water taking Makoto with him.

Makoto sputtered as he came up, Sousuke’s carefree laughter followed. “You’re a bigger child than I am.”

Sousuke reached for him again, bringing him close, wrapping Makoto’s legs around his waist. “You ok?”

The younger man hooked his arms around his neck. “Mmm. Yes.” He stared as the water reflected in Sousuke’s eyes making him look otherworldly, like he was born from these mystical waters. “Your eyes are so beautiful. Not even the ocean of the tropics can compare.”

Sousuke smiled shyly. “Romantic.”

“Not really. Just thinking out loud.” Makoto spoke with sincerity.

In the sun, this close he could see the tiny freckles that spread across Makoto’s cheeks and over the bridge of his nose. Green eyes crinkled when Sousuke ran a finger down his nose. “Cute.”

“No one ever notices them.”

“They aren’t paying sufficient attention to you. What other little secret do you hold, Makoto?”

“I have many. They aren’t hard to discover if you know what to look for.”

Hmm, and people call me mysterious.”

“That’s because they are afraid to get close to you and _you_ refuse to let people in. You are intimidatingly beautiful and closed off.”

“I’m not the easiest to get along with.”

“Seem pretty easy to me.” Makoto sassed.

A thick brow raised sharply as that devilishly handsome grin plays across Sousuke’s lips. Hands slipped lower to cup his backside, giving a teasing squeeze. “Got me all figured out, do you?”

Makoto licked the faint ocean salt from his lips. “I’m sure I haven’t even scratched the surface of your dark hidden secrets.”

“Only one way to find out.”

“I’m all in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo..i think they are off to a good start...
> 
> What do ya think? Please feel free to let me know :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more island smut, enjoy!

They accomplished everything Makoto asked for their first day. Ending the night by learning more about each other and falling asleep under the stars. This was a small piece of paradise that both would look back on with fond memories for years to come.

The morning began as the sun crested the horizon. Sousuke made good on his promise to worship Makoto from head to toe. Touching every inch of visible skin; he discovered his tickle spots, locating every freckle and scar. Exposed all his erogenous zone, what turned him on and what was a hard no. He noted that Makoto didn’t have much hair anywhere but his head.

“I had a client ask to shave me with a straight razor once when I first started this gig. It was exhilarating and frightening as hell, but figured it was a small price to pay for the money he offered. Plus, I liked the way my skin felt afterwards.”

“Do you wax now to maintain?”

Shaking his head, “Electrolysis is a bitch, but totally worth it.” Makoto stretched under his fingertips. “Have you ever waxed?”

Sousuke didn’t have much either, except his legs and that light little happy trail that led into his boxer briefs. “No, but I like to keep myself tidy.”

That was the last thing they spoke about before Sousuke turned Makoto’s words into moans and desperate cries. They fit together so easily, like they were made for each other despite their age difference. Sousuke entwined their fingers, bringing them up over Makoto’s head. The roll of their bodies was slow and fluid, like water. There was no rush, no one to see, no where to be. They focused on the here and now as they pleased each other. Sousuke stayed true to his word dragging Makoto’s orgasms out for hours.

“How has no one locked you down?” Sousuke murmured against his nape. “You feel so good, so perfect. You are a dream, Makoto.”

Makoto reached back to hold Sousuke’s head close, panting as he rolled his hips back to meet his lazy thrusts. “Wish you could mark my skin. Make me yours.” Sousuke’s hands never stopped moving as he caressed Makoto’s thighs up to his chest, over his arms and down his abdomen.

“Two weeks, pretty baby.”

Makoto whined into the pillow as Sousuke rasped heated words against his neck. “Tell me no one else has made you feel this good.”

“Only you.”

“Say it.”

“No one, Sou. No one else gives it to me this good.”

“Do you want to see anyone else?” Makoto shook his head. “Does anyone else get to touch you like this?”

“No, only you. I’m yours.”

Sousuke kissed the side of his head. “You ready to come with me?”

“Please, please let me come with you.”

“Good boy.” Sousuke took Makoto’s neglected length, stoking it twice before Makoto whimpered his name and spilled over his fingers onto the mattress below. Sousuke buried himself to the hilt as Makoto pulsed around him drawing his orgasm from his body.

Makoto’s body went limp as he hummed in satisfaction pulling Sousuke’s arms around him. The older man chuckled softly. “Need a nap now?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Go ahead. I’ll wake you when breakfast arrives.”

Sousuke couldn’t wait for breakfast. Not with the feast that was laid out on the rumpled sheets of their bed. The weather was too warm to need them, but Makoto liked being surrounded by the luxurious linen. Sousuke, ever the businessman, answered a few emails while Makoto slept, trying to occupy his time. Even went for a short swim.

Here he stood in the doorway as the young man lay sleeping on his stomach. His broad shoulders and sumptuous backside on full display. A low rumble emanated from Sousuke’s chest. This man made him hunger. He approached the bed, crawling across the mattress, right between Makoto’s legs. He had one knee bent giving him direct access to what he wanted. Sousuke skimmed his fingers up over the back of his meaty thighs. Settling on his stomach, he palmed that succulent ass. Curling his fingers, he kneaded the firm flesh as he parting those juicy globes. Lightly kissing under each cheek, he flattened his tongue against Makoto’s entrance.

A soft moan reached his ears as he continued to lap at his pucker. “Breakfast time already?”

Sousuke buried his face between those perfect mounds. “Mmm—hmm.” Makoto chuckled into the pillow, letting him do what he wanted. Sousuke sucked his sac into his mouth making Makoto’s glutes flex. Licking up his crack, he tongued his way into his loose hole, still stretched from early morning activities. Makoto breathed his name and reached his hand back, weaving his fingers through Sousuke’s hair. It only encouraged him as he nestled between his cheeks, fucking him with his tongue.

“Sou—I need you.” Makoto breathed. He tried to push back, Sousuke’s firm grip prevented it. “ _Please_.” He gave a needy whine. His tongue wasn’t enough. The younger man was not above begging to get his way. “ _Please_ daddy, I’ll be such a good boy for you. Need your cock to fill me up. _Need_ to feel my daddy _deep_ inside me.”

That affected Sousuke way more than he thought it would. He loomed over Makoto, resting his length along his crevasse. “You need your daddy’s cock?"

“ _Mm-hmm._ ” Makoto pleaded, grinding back into him, letting Sousuke's girth slide against his entrance.

“You are a greedy boy, Makoto. Especially when daddy gave you his cock all morning.”

“It’s just _soo gooood._ ” He drawled out peeking over his shoulder up at Sousuke. He knew he’d get what he wanted, it just depended on how Sousuke was going to give it to him. “Please daddy,” He bit his lip watching those striking eyes go dark. “I want it.”

“Such a naughty, naughty boy.” He leaned back on his knees. “You want it,” Still hovering over Makoto, he pressed his hand down between his shoulder blades. Sliding the head of his cock easily past Makoto’s relaxed rim. “you have to come get it.”

“Daddy’s so mean!” He kicked his foot against the mattress petulantly.

“Bad boys have to work for it.” Makoto gave him a bratty whine. “Do you want this dick or not? Because right now I don’t think you deserve—”

Makoto rolled his hips back, moaning lasciviously as he was filled with that deliciously thick beast. He continued to throw it back in a steady rhythm riding Sousuke’s cock as the man above him was stunned silent. Teal eyes fixed on the motion of Makoto’s hips rolling like waves over his throbbing length. He never had anyone fuck back onto him from this position. It was a magnificent sight watching his cock get engulfed by that searing heat over and over. _So fucking_ _sexy. Jesus, fuck!_

 _‘Many secrets’,_ his mind provided before snapping out of his haze taking control of the situation again. His hands went to Makoto’s trim waist. He began pounding into him with vigor, holding him in place. “Pretty baby has many talents.”

Makoto sang for him as he gripped the sheets. If it wasn’t for Sousuke’s firm grasp he’d be fucked off the bed. “Shame on you for hiding them from me.” He yelped as Sousuke slapped his ass.

“I’-m sor-ry dad-dy!” Makoto wailed between thrusts.

His hand came down hard on the other cheek this time. “Daddy forgives you. Now be a good boy and give me your arms.” Makoto did as he was told, Sousuke grabbed ahold of his wrists, using them as leverage to pull him back onto his cock fucking into him harder.

The sound of his hips jarring against Makoto’s supple ass echoing around the room drove him on. Makoto whimpered and moaned for him to fuck him faster, give it to him the way he wanted. He slipped character for a second. “Sousuke—Sousuke- please let me come.”

“Who?”

Makoto’s whine ended on a high-pitched groan. The grip on his wrist tightened. _Ooh, he liked that. Noted._ “Daddy, please—let me come _please_.”

“Not yet pretty baby. Not until I do.” He leaned forward, hooking his arm around Makoto’s chest and hauled him up onto his knees. “You want to make your daddy feel good, don’t you?”

Makoto nodded jerkily. “Mm-hmmm—want my daddy’s come inside me.” That was Sousuke’s undoing. He gave Makoto what he wanted emptying his seed deep inside him. Taking ahold of his neglected cock, Sousuke watched Makoto’s mouth drop open as he stared down the hand stroking him firmly. “Tell me I’m a good boy, Sou.” Makoto rasped as he gripped Sousuke’s forearms.

“You’re a very good boy Mako." He rumbled in his ears, nipping the outer shell. "You can come now.”

The sobs that left his throat as he shot his load over the sheet below had Sousuke’s spent cock twitching back to life. Makoto let go and fell pliant to the bed burying his face in the pillow once again. Grabby hands spread him open to get a good look at his abused hole. A tiny trickle of come glistening down his taint teased him. “Push it out.” Sousuke hummed with approval as thick hot liquid oozed out of Makoto’s loose heat.

The young man giggled. “You’re so nasty.”

“I didn’t lick it up yet.”

“Ew, don’t.”

“I’ve already had my tongue in your ass, it really wouldn’t matter.”

Laughing louder, “God, Sou.” There was a knock at the door before he was able to follow through with his intent. Makoto hopped up. “Oh, let me get it!” The trail of come trailed down his inner thigh.

“Towel first! You don’t want to scare them.”

He grabbed the discarded material that had been tossed on a nearby armchair. “You just don’t want anyone seeing your handy work.” Bright green eyes met those of the beautiful island girl with their breakfast cart. “Well hello, darling. We’ve been expecting you.”

She took in his tousled hair, the sheen of his skin and low-slung towel around his waist. It was painfully obvious what had just transpired. “I came by earlier, but, um, you were busy.” Her cheeks colored but she maintained eye contact.

“I’d apologize, but I can’t.”

Sousuke appeared behind him. At least he had the decency to put some pants on. “Mako, leave her be.” 

Makoto made a show of turning back into the room and dropping his towel letting her get a good look at him as he walked away.

Her gaze snapped up to Sousuke. His eyes shown with amusement. “Like he said, I’d apologize, but I can’t.” He handed her several large bills. “We’ll need some fresh linen when you get the chance.” He winked and relieved her of the cart. 

Her cheeks darkened. “Yes, Sir.”

He flashed his most charming smile. “Good girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> naughty, naughty, naughty.. just like we like em.. heehee
> 
> Let me know what y'all think!
> 
> Besitos!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall! happy holidays! hope everyone is staying safe. 
> 
> anywho, here's a little something to make your yuletide merry and bright.

They didn’t get to live out Sousuke’s window fantasy due to weather delays on their return flight. However, it didn’t prevent them from entering into the mile-high club. Makoto declined Sousuke’s invitation to spend the night knowing neither one of them would be getting any sleep. He had the weeks lesson plan to look over and Sousuke had meetings he needed to attend since he’d rescheduled his entire day Monday.

They shared a searing kiss before Makoto was dropped off at his apartment. “Two weeks, Makoto.”

“Are you going to at least text me?”

“Of course.”

“Call me?”

Sousuke smirked. “Whatever you want pretty baby.”

Makoto smiled, leaning through the car window to steal one more kiss. “See you in two weeks.”

Sousuke watched him walk away. Makoto looked back and waved over his shoulder before disappearing into the building. It was going to be a long two weeks.

They tried to keep in contact throughout the next three days, when their schedule permitted.

_Good morning, Sousuke. Hope you have a wonderful day! Don’t work too hard._

_And don’t forget to eat!_

_Good morning, Makoto._

_Too late on the first two. I will remember to eat. Unfortunately, it will be a working lunch._

_☹_

_Don’t let the rugrats run all over you._

_Lol. No worries there. My kids are the best :D_

_~~_

_When are you seeing your clients? I don’t want to disturb you while you are working._

_Jealous?_

_Very_

_Later this evening and Saturday this week._

_Call me afterwards?_

_Let me text you. I have a pampering ritual I do after I see a client._

_Understood. Have a good evening._

The phone rang minutes later.

“Yamazaki.”

“Don’t be like that. I take that time to separate the me they want me to be and who I really am.”

“It’s alright. I understand.”

“Do you?”

“Yes, I do. You have to play a roll, just like I have to pretend to like the smarmy assholes that hire me to take over other companies and negotiate whose employees remain and who is expendable.”

“That’s awful.”

Sousuke sighed. “Yeah. It’s my least favorite part of this job. I try to save as many as possible. But yes, I get what you mean. I always have to detox or get intoxicated after dealing with these pricks in person. Sorry if I came off short.”

“Facetime me.”

“Now?”

“Yes.”

“Aren’t you in class?”

“Just do it.”

Sousuke complied and was glad he did. Makoto’s sunshine smile greeted him. He had his ear buds in, the room dim. “Hi beautiful.”

“Hey handsome.” His voice was soft.

“Is it nap time?” Makoto flipped the screen to show Sousuke his students sleeping on their tiny mats. “Aw, adorable.”

He flipped it around again. “Is that your office?”

“It is.”

“Give me a tour?”

Sousuke stood and showed him around. “It’s nothing spectacular. Just functional.”

“It’s nice. And big. What floor are you on?”

He walked to the window. “Fifteen.”

“I like the other view better.” Sousuke turned the phone around, a look of confusion crossed his face before catching Makoto’s meaning and smiled. “There we go. So handsome. Let me see you in your suit.” Sousuke held the phone up at an angle. “Mm, nice. You wear it well.”

“I like your glasses.” Sousuke got this gleam in his eyes. “I like them a lot. You’ll have to wear them for me sometime.”

A little voice called out- _“Tachibana-sensei.”_

“I’ve got to go. Talk to you later.”

“See ya pretty baby.”

~~

By day eight Sousuke was becoming restless. He texted the code for his penthouse ‘just in case’.

Makoto in reply had sent a pic of him looking over his shoulder, camera in hand as he pulled down one side of his gym shorts, revealing one of his voluptuous cheeks.

_Thinking of you_ _😉_

Sousuke messaged him back fifteen minutes later a picture of his clothed crotch and very prominent erection.

_Thinking of what I want to do to you._

_Mm—want you._

_That goes without saying._

_Did you just get back from the gym?_

_Yep. Needed to release some steam._

_You burning the midnight oil?_   
  


_I have a mitigation with both parties tomorrow at eleven. Finalizing the presentation now. It’s going to be a shit show. Not looking forward to it, tbh._

_I bet…_

_Hopefully, this will make your night go a little better._

_-video attached-_

“Oh, Jesus.” He wasn’t getting anything else done today.

The shower was running in the background. A very naked Makoto appeared before the camera, stroking his cock with vigor. _“This isn’t going to take long. Been thinking about that fat cock of yours pounding my ass for two days now. It’s not a good thing when as soon as the bell rings I want to jerk off in the teacher’s bathroom. Can barely wait to get home.”_ Pumping his hand faster, _“Fuck, I need you to fill me, Sousuke.”_ He bit his lip, eyes hooded _. “So addicted to my daddy’s cock…nnggh—feeling your hot come inside me.”_ Makoto’s labored breath drowned out any other sound. Several thick ropes of come shot up over his chest and stomach. Spent, he slowed his stroke, lazily rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head. _“Can’t wait to see you again.”_ He reached for the phone, shutting it off and the screen went blank.

Sousuke took several minutes and four replays of the video to compose himself before sending his reply.

_I am going to ruin that tight little hole of yours. Prepare yourself now, Makoto. You will be walking with a limp for a week. You, and everyone around you, will know exactly who’s ass it belongs to with every step you take._

_You_

_Are_

_Mine_

He received his response twenty minutes later on his way home.

_Yes, Sir._

Friday _(day 11)_

_How’s work?_

Makoto pressed the buttons on the keypad letting himself in.

_It’s going. Last meeting before I head home for the day._

_Oh! Early day. TGIF!_

_Lol, not quite. This one will put me getting out of here just in time for rush hour._

_Oh, glee._

_Took the sarcasm right out of my mouth._

_Don’t forget to eat. Need you to keep your strength up._

_???_

_Three more days._

_Can’t wait to get my hands on you._

He dropped his bag inside Sou’s massive closet before roaming back into the main room.

_Me either. Hurry home. I want to video chat with you._

_You could do it now._

_No. You need to focus. I want you all to myself later._

Makoto had two hours before Sousuke left work. He poured himself some ridiculously expensive scotch and another for Sousuke. Depositing the tumbler and a note on the countertop.

He decided it was time to pamper himself while he waited. Taking his glass, he moved to the bathroom. Drawing a bath, Makoto set his drink on the edge of the tub. He poured some essential oils under the running water. There was a sound system that ran through the entire home. Pressing play on the panel by the bathroom door, he stripped down as Sousuke’s preferred playlist filtered throughout the home.

Stepping into the basin, Makoto lowered himself into the steaming water. Leaning back, he closed his eyes as the sensual music streaming through the air, setting the mood for what he had planned this evening. He let the soothing oils wash away the stress of the day. _Mmm, this is heaven._

He soaked until the water began to cool, where he then transitioned to the shower. Allowing the water to steam again, he used Sousuke’s shampoo and body wash to rinse away the oils, wrapping himself in the other man’s scent. _Damn Sou knew how to live._

Makoto dried himself off with the plushest towel he had ever felt. He lathered his body with luxurious lotion that left his skin feeling like silk. He was definitely calling bullshit on the finer things not being a necessity. Riffling through the expensive bottles of cologne on the counter, he sniffed each one as he sipped his scotch. Finding a scent he really liked, he sprayed it over his chest and abdomen. He gave a pleasing hum as he ran his hand over his torso. Looking at his face in the mirror, he decided he could use a shave.

That taken care of, he padded naked into the bedroom to Sousuke’s dresser. Opening the top draw, Makoto snagged a pair of black boxer briefs. Shimmying into them, he smoothed his hands over his ass. Oh, yeah. He liked these. Just one more article of clothing Sousuke wasn’t getting back. Moving to the closet, he skimmed his fingertips over rows of dress shirts. Picking one of the many crisp white collared shirts he slipped his arms into the sleeves and pulled it up over his shoulders, deliberately leaving the buttons undone.

He checked his phone as he went back into the bathroom.

_I could use a drink._

Makoto smirked.

_Should be home in about twenty minutes._

_Call me when you get settled._

Rubbing some pomade between his hands, he messily styled his hair, slicking the sides back a bit. Looking himself over, _this will do._

Refilling his tumbler, Makoto waited. He didn’t bother with the lights as he strolled over to the floor to ceiling windows to gaze down at the city below. Tapped the glass in his hand, he could positively burst with anticipation. He didn’t even make it to the full two weeks. Eleven days in and he caved. It felt more like a month. He needed to feel this man’s overall presences on him, around him…in him.

Swallowing the contents of the glass, he stretched out in the leather armchair that faced the entrance, waiting for Sousuke to walk through that door. His cock twitched with excitement. The telltale trill of the keypad alerted him that the owner was finally home. Makoto smiled lasciviously.

_Yes._

Sousuke set his shoulder bag next to the table in the hall. He peeled off his coat followed by his jacket, laying them over one of the bar chairs as he passed the kitchen area. He noticed the glass of scotch waiting for him. He read the note next to the tumbler. _Drink me._

_Makoto_

He knew the younger man was in here somewhere. Loosening his tie and the top button of his shirt, he picked up the liquor and brought it to his lips. The smooth liquid warmed his throat. He took out his phone: _I’m home._ Somewhere inside residence there was a phone vibrating. He smiled to himself, slamming back the contents of the cup, setting it on the counter. Deft fingers uncuffed his sleeves and he rolled them up over his forearms.

Makoto’s eyes had been glued to him the moment he walked through the door. He bit his lip as he got a look and those strong corded arms. “Welcome home, Sousuke.”

The older man stepped towards the living room. “It’s good to be home.” He turned on the ambient lighting lining the windows. The vision of Makoto filled his senses with the overwhelming need to dominate. “This is a pleasant surprise.” He moved closer until he stood directly in front of Makoto’s parted legs. His cock twitched with interest as he extended his hand. “You are a delight to see, especially at the end of such a trying day. And dressed like that.”

“I couldn’t wait to see you anymore.” Makoto took the proffered hand. “I let the rest of my clients go. I’m all yours now. At least for the next three months.”

“That is the best news I’ve heard in weeks.” Sousuke skimmed his fingers along the borrowed shirt the younger man donned. “This mine?” Makoto nodded. He fingered the waist band of the black briefs. “And these?” another nod. “Did my pretty baby miss me?”

Makoto smoothed his hands over Sousuke’s waistcoat and up over his pecs. Slipping the tie from around his neck, he let it fall from his fingertips. “Your pretty baby missed his daddy very much.”

“Did you eat?” Sousuke’s hands slide under the shirt towards his waist pulling him closer.

“Not really hungry for food right now.” Makoto started unhooking the buttons in his vest, moving to those on his shirt next. “How about you?”

The hands at his waist moved lower to grip that delectable backside. “I’m famished.”

“Are you going to kiss me or just stare at me for the rest of the night?”

Sousuke smirked. “Missed that sassy mouth of yours.”

Makoto tugged his shirt free from his pants and started working on his belt. “How about you kiss me, and I’ll put this mouth to work.”

Sousuke didn’t deny him any further, bringing their lips together. The kiss immediately became heated. Both battled for dominance with Sousuke naturally winning out. Mouths parting, a gasp was wrenched from Makoto’s throat as his head snapped backwards. Long fingers knotted in his hair, angling him the way Sousuke wanted as he mouthed and nipped down the column of his throat. Makoto shrugged the shirt off his shoulders to give him more access.

“Don’t take it off. I’m fucking you in this shirt.”

A salacious smile played over Makoto’s lips. He held Sousuke close to him as the domineering man worked his way across honeyed skin, leaving a trail of purple bruises and bites marks. It made him even harder knowing those secret marks would be there for days. A reminder of just who he belonged to, at least for the next three months. Sousuke tugged at the sides of his briefs.

“Sou, let me suck your cock.” Sousuke released him as Makoto dropped to his knees. “ _Yessss_.” He hummed against the prominent bulge in Sousuke’s trousers. He mouthed at it through the fabric of his briefs once he pried them open.

“I’m in no mood to be teased tonight. Put it in your mouth, Mako.”

Makoto peeled away the material slowly revealing his swollen head, he placed a kiss to the tip. Giving it a little kitten lick, he looked up. “Will you fuck my mouth?”

“What do you say?”

“Please fuck my throat.”

“No touching yourself.”

“No, Sir.”

“Good boy.” Sousuke rasped. “Now open up and give me that pretty mouth.”

Makoto opened wide, tongue resting on his bottom lip ready to receive that drool worthy cock. He looked up through his lashes, waiting. “I’ll fuck your throat raw, but you have to come take what you want.”

Those emerald green eyes blew out until thin rings were all that was left. Makoto eagerly sucked Sousuke down, relaxing his throat as he went. “My sweet darling boy.” Sousuke wove his hand through a fist full of Makoto’s hair. “You are just what I needed after such a long shitty day.”

Makoto licked over his length. “You can take it out on me.” He bobbed his head down Sousuke’s cock, pulling up to lave his tongue over the head before swallowing him down again.

“Oh, I fully intend to.” Tightening his fingers in that quaffed olive brown hair, he gave a short sharp thrust. Makoto instantly relaxed his jaw. “Mm, very good. You ready?” The younger man placed his arms behind his back holding his wrists, letting Sousuke have complete control to fuck his mouth the way he wanted.

Makoto concentrated on breathing as the older man used his mouth. Shoving that delicious cock down his throat blocking his airways. Drool dripped from his chin in steady streams to the floor below. His own member strained almost painfully in his briefs begging to be toughed. _Not until he tells me so._ The hand in his hair jerked him closer. Tears stung his eyes as they leaked from the corners. He felt so amazingly wrecked and they had just gotten started. Fuck, he didn’t realize how much he needed to feel this way.

Looking up, he stared into those deep teal eyes. Sousuke’s lips were slightly parted as he breathed. Makoto could have come from that penetrating gaze alone. A broken sound left his throat around the cock thrusting past his lips.

“You are so beautiful.” Sousuke rasped and he couldn’t look away.

_I’d stay on my knees all night for you._

“I want you to swallow me down and hold it. Can you do that for me, sweetness?”

Makoto let go of his hands and gripped Sousuke’s powerful thighs, squeezing once. _Please use me._

“That’s my good boy. Deep breath baby.” Sousuke gave him enough time to pull in a breath before his cock filled Makoto’s throat. He willed himself to relax as he constricted around that massive beast. “Little longer. You can do it.” Makoto ran his hands over those brawny thighs to distract himself. Sousuke held his gaze as he pushed him to his limits. His vision growing watery and dark, he tried to hold eye contact as long as he could. Suddenly His airways suddenly opened. Makoto gasped loudly, a thick string of saliva still connecting them.

Sousuke swooped down replacing his cock with his tongue. The fist in his hair moved to his cheek. Makoto closed his eyes, letting him take what he wanted, encouraging him to kiss back. Reluctantly pulling away, Sousuke reached around to the coffee table for a tissue. Gently wiping his face, “You are not only a good boy; you are the best. I think you need a reward.” He presented Makoto with the little bottle of lube he’d placed on the table earlier. “You planned ahead.”

“I did.” He smiled at how ruined his voice was.

“Did you prepare yourself?”

Makoto nodded. Sousuke helped him to his feet. Holding his arm as he wobbled a bit.

“How are your knees? Think you can stand for a while?”

“I can do whatever you want.”

That sexy grin returned to Sousuke’s lips. He took Makoto’s hand and led him to the center window. “Look at all the people in those buildings over there. They’ve probably been watching you all day.” Standing behind the younger man, he placed both of his hands against the pane. “I want you to stand just like this so everyone can see you as I fuck your pretty little hole.” Sousuke ran his finger down his crack, pressing through the fabric against his entrance. “Stretching you out and filling you so good.” Makoto released a shaky moan. “You want this dick?” Sousuke’s voice rumbled in his hear down to his core.

“Please Sousuke, let me have your cock. I wont move, not until you tell me to.”

Sousuke looked down the line of Makoto’s back, at how the collar gapped enough to reveal the nap of his neck. He lifted the end of the shirt over that pert, bitable ass. A low growl left his throat sending a shiver up Makoto’s spin. “So eager to please.”

“Only for you.” Makoto pressed back into his hands as they skimmed over those firm globes.

“Good boy.” Sousuke slipped the brief down, letting Makoto step out of them. “Spread your legs for me.”

He did as he was told. The anticipation was getting to him. When Sousuke still hadn’t returned to his side, he peered over his shoulder. Those piercing eyes roamed every inch of him. The shirt hitched up high enough Sousuke got a good look of what he was about to ravage.

“Let me take a picture of you.”

“I don’t do photos.”

“Ten grand for one.”

There was a pause. _Jesus. He’s serious._ “Just one.”

Sousuke took his shot and abandoned his phone. “Now, where were we?”

“You were about to rail me against this window.”

The cap popped on the bottle. “Yes, I was.” Sousuke was at his back again pressing his cock to Makoto’s entrance. “Do I need to stretch you more?”

“No.” Makoto was beginning to lose patience. “Give it to me, Sou.”

Sousuke didn’t delay any longer, pushing past that tight ring. Makoto moaned, hanging his head. That first stretch was always the best. He never told Sousuke he liked a little bit of pain. Just a touch of discomfort amid the pleasure. He could feel every inch slowly feeding into him. Those firm hands at his hips supporting him as Sousuke bottomed out. He was so full. Makoto savored the feeling of having Sousuke so deep within him. One hand snuck under his shirt to smooth up over his back, muscles tensing at the touch. He was so damn sensitive and focused on this man’s every move.

Sousuke waited for him to give the go ahead. He lifted his head and gazed out at the building directly across from them. This was so scandalous. Taking a cleansing breath, he nodded once. That first thrust forced the air out of his lungs along with a lengthy moan. Sousuke set a merciless pace jarring him with every snap of his hips. Makoto’s fingers flexed on the glass, looking for something to hold onto.

“Don’t move them.”

He shook his head. Sousuke’s hands ran over the taut muscles of his chest and abdomen. Fuck, it was almost too good. He found himself up on his toes arching his back further.

Sousuke laughed darkly. “Where are you going pretty baby?” He gripped Makoto’s hips pulling him back on his cock as he slammed into him.

A steady stream of curses left his mouth as his breath fogged up the glass. “What would your student’s parents say if they heard their sweet little kindergarten teacher now, hmm?” Sousuke leaned in. “What would they say if they could see you like this?” Makoto whimpered. “You like the idea of people watching you? Seeing how well you take all this?”

“Mmmm—ah-”

“Answer me!”

“Yes, daddy!” Makoto started to babble. “Oh God, fuck me harder, Sou! Please! Feels so good—so fucking big.”

“You like this fat cock inside you?” Sousuke’s grip squeezed. There would be bruises tomorrow.

“Yes-please—please just—I need—" He whined.

“Shh, it’s ok. Daddy will give you what you need, Mako.”

Sousuke hit his prostate head on, white lights flashed behind his eyes. Makoto threw his head back coming harder than he ever thought possible. Come splashing and streaking the window as Sousuke fucked it out of him.

He didn’t let up. The assault on that bundle of nerves had his legs shaking. His body spasmed in over stimulation and yet he was still hard as a rock. Makoto cried out again as Sousuke reached around and pumped his cock, milking one more out of him. He clamped down around Sousuke tight, legs going weak. “ _Fuck!”_

Sou put one hand on the glass next to his to stabilize them both as he painted the inside of Makoto’s hot walls.

Sousuke moved to entwine their hands, staying that way while they caught their breath. Burying his face in the side of Makoto’s neck, Sousuke kissed his damp skin. Humming as he recognized the scent of his cologne. “You alright?” Makoto nodded unable to speak just yet. “Tired?” Another nod. “Want to clean up and go to bed?” He shook his head. “No?” He turned Makoto around in his arms, letting him rest his head on his shoulder.

“I want you to tell me how your day went while we cuddle. And then I want you to feed me. I plan on riding that dick later.”

“Sousuke chuckled lightly. “We can definitely do that. Let me get you a menu and I'll tell you all about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like it? i feel like it ended abruptly but i couldnt think of anything else to tag onto it without adding another chapter... not ready for that just yet. hope you enjoyed
> 
> besitos!


	5. Chapter 5

Makoto skimmed his fingers over the bow on the box. There were five in total and they all looked expensive. He took out the small card on the largest parcel.

_For our meeting this Wednesday @ 3 pm. Don’t be late._

_~S.Y._

He smiled at the handwritten note. Opening them one by one Makoto found everything he needed for their arrangement. From the tailored three-piece suit down to the satin pocket square. _Spoiled._ He thought and grinned. He opened the last box to disclose another decadent box inside. Taking in the elaborate bow and ribbons adorning the package. _Fancy_. Brushing the decorative tissue paper aside revealing something even more delicate inside. Makoto let his fingertips glide over the silken sheer material. A tiny giggle left his throat. “Oh my.” The lacy patterns that had been woven around the top of the garment spoke of the talented design that was put into the unmentionables. _Probably cost more than the suit._ He wanted to try them on but chose to wait. He didn’t want to risk ruining them before their intended use.

He flopped down on his couch waiting for his food to arrive.

_Thank you for the lovely gifts._

_Hello gorgeous. Glad you liked them. Did you like the special gift I got you?_

_Very much so. I can’t wait to wear them for you._

_I can’t wait to see them on your alluring legs._

Makoto giggled. _Good grief, Sou. They’re just legs._ He sent back.

_They’re your legs and I happen to like them a lot. Especially, when they are over my shoulders or hitched around my waist._

_Lol, you win. Are you still at work?_

_Unfortunately_

_Workaholic_

_Are you even going to have the energy for me when I see you again?_

_For you, always._

_You better. I’m not getting dressed up for nothing ;)_

_I promise to be full of pent up energy waiting to ruin that perfect little hole of yours._

_Oh, and wear the glasses._

_Yes!_

_See you Wednesday ;*_

Makoto set another small box next to all his beautiful gifts. He couldn’t wait for Wednesday.

“Can I help you sir?” The pretty little redhead inquired as he approached her desk.

“Yes ma’am. I have a three o’clock appointment with Mr. Yamazaki.”

“Your name and ID please.” She looked him over as he reached inside his coat pocket.

“Makoto Tachibana.” He handed over his license, adjusting his glasses under her scrutiny.

“Thank you, Mr. Tachibana.” She handed back the card. “You may have a seat. Mr. Yamazaki will be with you shortly.” She picked up the phone to buzz Sousuke as he made his way to the waiting area. He slid his hands into his pockets as he looked out the window, halfheartedly listening to the one-sided conversation.

“Your three o’clock is here…You do, look at your schedule. It is blocked off for the next hour.” She waited. The silence was followed by a light giggle. “Yes, he does.” Seconds later, she hung up and Sousuke appeared.

“Mr. Tachibana.” Sousuke smiled politely, all business. Holding out his hand as Makoto approached. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Makoto took his hand to keep up the pretense that they were conducting _business._ “No trouble at all. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me. I know you are quite busy.”

“Please, come on in.” He offered, his arm sweeping towards his office door. “Gou, I will be unavailable for the next hour. Please see to it that we are not disturbed.”

“Yes sir.”

Makoto walked towards the center of the room as Sousuke closed the door, turning the lock softly. “You look so much better in that suit than I imagined.”

The younger man twisted round. “Why thank you. You have incredible taste.”

“It’s going to be a shame I have to ruin it.”

“Now, now. I do have to leave in—” Makoto looked at his watch. The beautiful Breitling giving the exact time down to the second “—fifty-two minutes.”

“Another time then.” Sousuke stalked towards the vision in front of him. Makoto looked smart, like he could model for the attire. Coming straight off the pages of the latest fashion editorial. The three-piece suit fit him like a dream. The way his glasses framed his face, perfection. Hair stylishly pushed back, spoke of a sophistication only the most well-bred could hope to obtain.

Sousuke crushed their lips together shattering the façade in an instant. Makoto gripped the lapels of his jacket as his own was forced from his shoulders. The older man broke away to utter the words, “take it off,” before plunging back between those magnetic lips. Two weeks was far too long to not have Makoto’s succulent kisses.

Makoto kissed him back with fervor. “You too. Take it off.” He ran his hands over Sousuke’s clothed pectorals, scratching neatly manicured nails over restrictive fabric. He gripped him through his pants. “These too. I want your cock in my mouth.” Sousuke growled and stilled his hand, bringing Makoto’s mouth back to his.

Pulling back, teal eyes swarmed with desire, power, and control. Makoto almost whimpered. He clasped the younger man at the back of the neck. “Take off the suit and tie. Lay it across the chair in the corner. Leave the shirt on. You be a good boy, and do all that quickly,” Makoto felt Sousuke’s full cock twitch heavily in his hand. “And I’ll give you all of this, any way you want it.”

Gods, Makoto could already feel his cock leaking. Stepping back, he made his way across the room, giving Sousuke the view of his back as he walked away. Jacket already removed, he opened the vest and unknotted the tie as he went. Sou wished he was recording that in old time black and white. His dick jumped at the thought. He needed to start making a list of how he wanted Makoto. _Later._ Time was of the essence today. Makoto toed off his shoes, bending down to remove his dress socks. Sou smiled. _Yes, he wore them._

Untucking his shirt, back still to Sousuke, Makoto unbuckled his belt, thumbing the button and drawing the zipper down. Slowly for show, he pushed the tailored fabric over his exposed backside and down long stocking covered legs. He peeked around as he stepped out of the pants making sure he still had Sousuke’s rapt attention. He most certainly did. The look in his eyes said he could devour him on the spot. Setting the pants aside, he swiftly began unbuttoning his shirt. Turning back to Sou, he parted the shirt.

Covetous eyes raked over the length of his body. The garter belt around his waist drew his attention to the well-toned taper Makoto worked hard to maintain. The straps leading his eyes lower to that delicate black lace thong that cupped his most savory bits perfectly. Down further connecting to the silky sheer black stockings that adorned Makoto’s powerful legs.

“Lift the shirt and turn around. Up on your toes.” Makoto lifted the shirt over his pert bouncy ass, pivoting slowly on his toes. Crossing his legs as he turned amplifying that sweetheart shape that Sousuke wanted to dive into. His mouth practically watered. “Should have scheduled more time.”

Makoto turned back to him. “Yes, you should have.” He crossed the room, on his toes, as requested, putting extra sway into his hips. “Now you only have forty minutes to take advantage of all this ass. Such a shame. You put so much effort into making me look this way.” He let the shirt slide from his shoulder as he approached. Sousuke latched onto it as soon as he was within reaching distance. Makoto leaned his head to the side as biting kisses made their way across his skin. He pressed he knee between Sousuke’s legs palming him through the straining fabric. He held his head close as Sou marked his perfectly tanned skin.

Skimming his fingers across Makoto’s heated flesh, Sousuke delighted in the pure beauty of this man. Gripping one fleshy mound in his hand, he drew his fingers along the seam of fabric separating those delicious globes. He paused as his fingers brushed something he hadn’t planned but was pleased with the thoughtfulness behind it.

“Makoto, is this what I think it is?” He kissed up the side of his neck.

A light giggle and a gasp as Sousuke pressed the plug in further was his response. Makoto gripped his length harder. “I wanted to be prepared for you to fuck me with this beast.” He grew tired of not having the full weight in his hand. “You are wasting time.” He shoved his fingers down Sousuke’s pants and past his briefs.

“So wound up.” Teeth bit hard at the juncture of his neck. Makoto moaned in his ear, prompting him into action. Pulling away he rounded the desk. “Come here pretty baby. I want you to prop that sexy ass right here.” He tapped the center of his desk with two fingers.

Makoto slithered between him and the furniture. He noted Sousuke’s desk was cleared of everything minus the phone. Sliding back on the polished surface he leaned back on his palms. Spreading his legs wide as Sousuke sat in his chair and rolled himself forward to fit snuggly against his thick thighs. Sou nuzzled his face against the lacy panties, inhaling deeply Makoto’s clean musky scent. He brings him closer to the edge of the desk, propping his legs up on either side of his chair. Sliding his fingers under the fabric, he pulls it aside. The phone’s shrill ringing blares through the air as he leans in. Sousuke picked up, speaking Gou’s name in a singsong mixture of fondness and annoyance at being pulled away from the delicacy before him. He continues to hold the string as he rubs his thumb over Makoto’s perineum causing him to jump and bite his lip.

“So sorry to disturb you. Your four o’clock is trying to reschedule. He is running about twenty minutes late.”

“This is the third time. If he cancels now I will send his response to the proposal as uncontested and he will lose forty percent of his assets. I will not reschedule.” Makoto bucked down as Sousuke’s finger brushed the length of his cock. “He _will_ make this meeting and pay the full hourly rate, and be grateful that I don’t charge him for prior hours lost _and_ wasting my damn time.”

“Yes sir. I’ll relay the message. Word for word.”

“Thank you.” He drawls out before setting the phone back on the receiver and diving between Makoto’s legs.

Hands threaded through his hair as he swallowed Makoto’s length down his throat. The younger man threw his head back inhaling sharply as Sousuke worked his cock over. “Looks like more time just freed up.”

“Mm.” Sousuke dropped him from his lips leaning lower to bite his inner thigh. He forced Makoto’s legs apart as he tried to close them. “Good.” Leaning back, he ran his hands up his luxurious legs. “Let me look at you for a minute pretty baby before I fuck you over this desk.”

Makoto shifted on his hands again. He toed up Sousuke’s thigh, pressing his foot against his crotch. “I sent you a link earlier. Did you open it?”

Sousuke pushed back into the pressure of the heel grinding against his engorged length. “Must have missed it.”

“You should open it.”

“Now?”

Dragging his foot up his chest, toes tipping Sousuke’s chin up. “Now.”

A devious grin graced full lips before nipping at his toe. Makoto squeaked and pulled away. Sousuke continues petting his leg as he reached in a drawer for his phone. The link was for a nondescript app. He raised a brow as Makoto wiggled a bit.

Looking down at the phone, there was a message waiting. _Move your fingers over the screen._

Swiping his thumb across the surface a few times, he looked up as Makoto gasped. Moving his thumb over the screen again he smiled salaciously as his lover arched and tried to bring his knees together. The plug emitting a strong vibration inside him.

“Oh, pretty baby.” Sou rubbed his thumb in circles as he sat back and watched Makoto writhe on his desk. He looked so good like this. “Sneaky little thing. So full of surprises.”

Makoto laid back fully on the desk, trailing his hands over his own skin. Moaning softly, arching, and rolling his hips. “Just wanted to play nice with daddy.” He panted breathily.

Sousuke kept his legs parted. “Daddy likes playing with his sweet boy like this.”

“Will he put his mouth on me?” Makoto’s hands wandered lower, fingers spreading over his hips and straining cock.

“Don’t touch.” Makoto whined pitifully. “Behave or daddy won’t play nice.”

Lifting his head, he already looking debouched as hell. “I wondered where you hid the red room.”

Sousuke chuckled. “Not in my office.”

“You have one?!” He moaned and gripped his thighs as the vibrations continued.

“I don’t need a special room in order to discipline naughty boys.”

Sousuke stood setting the phone back in the draw. Lifting Makoto’s leg to his shoulder, he reached for the lacy garment tearing it from his body. He watched Makoto’s cock bounced free, resting stiff and angry against the garter. Taking a handkerchief from his pocket, he gently removed the plug, wrapping and storing it back in his pocket. From the breast pocket under his waistcoat, he produced a small packet of lube. Unzipping his pants, he reached inside to pull out his cock.

Makoto watched him with lust filled eyes. “You gonna fuck me in that suit?” Sousuke nodded slowly as he slicked himself up. Makoto moaned and rested his head back. Pushing his thigh out to the side, Sousuke’s grip indicated he better not move from that position. Makoto moaned again, louder, as he guided his cock effortlessly all the way to the hilt.

“Normally I want to hear the naughty sounds my pretty baby makes, but we need to keep it down.” He balled up the ruined panties. “Open your mouth.” Makoto shuddered at the command and opened wide enough for Sousuke to shove them past his lips. Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’m going to ride you hard, Mako. Remember, we have to be quiet.”

Makoto found it hard to breathe, let alone make a sound as Sousuke railed into him relentlessly. Scrambling for purchase, Makoto did his best to hold onto the desk. Sousuke moved his arms to his neck after he almost knocking the phoned off the hook. “So riled up. Have you been waiting for me this whole time?” Makoto nodded. “Such a good boy, keeping your sweet ass tight for me.” Sousuke hitched his silk wrapped toned leg over his other shoulder, bending Makoto in half. His eyes rolled back as he released a low throaty moan. “You going to come?” He shook his head frantically. “Not until I tell you to.” Makoto confirmed.

He could have taken him like this for hours, drawing out their pleasure. Makoto warm and pliant in his arms. Hard cock laying across his stomach, pearlescent beads smeared over his beautiful skin. Makoto panted and whimpered as Sousuke pounded into him, one knee on his desk for leverage, switching up the angle. The hold around his neck tightened. “There?”

“Mmmmmmmm” His legs began to shake.

“Shhhh baby, I got you.” Makoto’s head lulled back. Sousuke gripped the back of his neck forcing him up. “Look at me.” His fucked-out gaze focusing on Sousuke’s teal stare. He panted as he pumped his seed inside that searing heat. “Come with me Makoto.” Painting his own chest with hot streams of come, Makoto’s arms fell boneless to the desktop.

Sousuke laid him back as they panted through their high. Lowering one leg and moving off the desk, he gingerly pulled out. Tucking himself back in and zipping his pants, Sousuke reached into his pocket for the napkin. Unwrapping the plug, he reinserted it into Makoto’s pliant body.

Makoto laughed lazily and gazed at his lover. “Keep it in there until I get home. And yes, I expect you to be there. I’m going to fuck it out of you later.” Makoto hummed as Sousuke swept his tongue over his chest collecting his release on his tongue. Removing the panties from his mouth, Sousuke shared Makoto’s essence in a sensual kiss.

Pulling back with a wet smack and lick of their lips, Sousuke used the handkerchief to wipe Makoto clean as the latter smiled up at him. “I suppose this concludes our meeting.”

He helped Makoto to a seated position. “Until I come home. I’m cooking you dinner and then I’m having you for desert.”

Makoto hummed happily. Kissing his lips as he buttoned his shirt. “That sounds delightful.”

Sousuke deepened the embrace. “Leave the stockings on. I need you to traipse around my home in nothing but those thigh highs and panties.”

Makoto held up the ruined fabric. “Good thing I brought a backup.”

“So smart.” He pecked his lover’s lips again.

Makoto redressed. Sousuke knotted his tie and straightened his collar. They quickly fixed each other’s hair. Makoto tied his laces as Sousuke wiped down his desk and returned everything to its rightful place.

“Do I look presentable?” The young man smoothed his hands down his front.

“You look like a perfect gentleman. Not a stitch out of place. Sousuke gathered the tattered thong, stuffing them in his pocket. Retrieving his jacket, he buttoned it as he showed Makoto the door.

“I appreciate your time, Mr. Yamazaki.”

“Absolutely. We will need to schedule more time next Wednesday if you have any availability.”

“Early morning is best for me that day. I have meetings from one to six.”

 _Ah, that’s right. Parent-teacher conferences._ “That will work. Gou, can you set an appointment for Mr. Tachibana at nine next Wednesday?”

“Yes sir.”

Makoto shook his hand. “It was a pleasure. Thank you again.”

“See you next week.”

Makoto smiled at Gou as she handed him a business card with the date and time. “Have a great day.”

Gou watched him leave. “So, is he really here for business or is it personal?” She looked up at Sousuke as he raised a brow at her. “Please tell me it’s personal. You need to get laid.”

He chuckled in surprise at her frankness. “Gou—I am not discussing my personal life with you.”

“So it is.” She looked back at Makoto as he waited for the elevator. “He’s a hottie. You need to keep him around.”

“I intend to.” He said more to himself that to her.

Makoto bumped into a rushed middle-aged man as he exited the elevator. “Lord, here comes your next train wreck.”

Sousuke’s shoulders dropped a bit. That soured his mood quick. His client saw him standing there and faltered. “Well come on then, we’re on the clock. Times a wasting.”

He saw Makoto over his client’s shoulder tap his watch and wink before the doors closed. Gou grinned up at him. _Shit, she saw._ “Not a word, Miss Matsuoka. Please show this walking disaster in while I get his file ready.”

“Right away, Mr. Yamazaki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall liked the first chapter, second will be out soon.
> 
> ~Besitos!!


End file.
